


My Best

by MagicalMusing



Series: Monthly Klance- March [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pidge and Shiro background characters, keith is cute, set s2-3, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Keith does his best to give Lance an "Earth Relationship", as Lance calls it, while in in the middle of a space war





	My Best

**Author's Note:**

> Monthly Klance- March Prompts  
> Day 1- Beginnings

“I really think you’d enjoy it,” 

 

“Lance...I have training, I don’t have time to sit around all day,” 

 

“It wouldn’t take all day, Keith.” Lance sat down along the wall of the training room, he knew he wasn’t going to win this argument but he’d continue the argument with hope anyway, “and you wouldn’t be sitting around either” he huffed

 

“Pause,” Keith shouted, transforming his bayard, and turning to Lance, “It’d take away critical time from our mission, you should be training too you know,”  

 

“You train all the time Keith!” Lance threw this arms up for no other reason to be dramatic, “You’re never going to be able to let go of the war when it’s over if you don’t take breaks from it while it’s happening.”

 

“It’s not going to end if we’re not prepared for every scenario. We’re Voltron, we’re the universes only chance. We can’t slack off in any form.  No distractions from the mission, you know this why do you keep fighting me about it?”

 

“No distractions? Got it Keith,” Lance got up and began to leave the training room. They’ve had this argument before, he knew the words were coming, he knew exactly what Keith meant by them, he knew not to react like this. What his brain supplied isn’t always what his heart can handle though.

 

“Lance! Lance come on, you know that’s not what I meant!” Keith shouted after him, making a few steps to chase after him but ultimately stayed where he was.  They’ve had this argument before, he knew not to say those words, he knew exactly how he’d react, he knew not to go after him again. What his brain supplied isn’t always what his body felt was right. 

 

Keith sighed in defeat and fell to the floor.  _ I’m going to have to apologise for that….again _ he screamed at himself while staring at the bleak ceiling.  _  How long is he not gonna look at me this time?  _ Eventually Keith got up off the floor and resumed his training

 

~~

 

Lance avoided Keith like he was the plague for almost a week this time, not as long as their other fights but certainly not as quickly either. 

 

“If you just apologise, Keith, he’ll stop being angry and avoiding you,” Pidge had tried to argue on day 2

 

“No...that will just make him more angry, that’s why he was mad for twice as long as he actually was our first fight,” Keith dismissed the rest of her argument

On day 5, Shiro found him in his room, “You need to apologise with Lance, it’ll affect our ability to form Voltron if two of our members are fighting like children,”

 

“Affect Voltron?” Keith glared, “None of our fights have ever affected voltron formation, we formed Voltron yesterday Shiro! Stop using it as an excuse to pry in my relationship,”  Keith trained throughout the night that night

 

Day 6, neither of them left their room. Day 7 rolled around, and Lance found himself alone in the training room with Keith yet again. 

 

“Am I allowed to apologise now or are you still mad?” Keith asked, pausing the training simulation, putting away his sword, and giving Lance his full attention

 

“I didn’t think you’d notice me coming in…” Lance sat along the wall and stared at the ground. Yes, Keith knew he had to apologise but Lance knew he was in the wrong more than Keith this time.

 

“I always notice you, Lance,” Keith spoke softly, moving to sit next to Lance, “I’m sorry about our fight.   You’re not…. _ We’re _ not a distraction.” 

 

“I know...i know what you meant and what you didn’t mean. I knew not to react that way-”

 

“I know not to say that.”

 

“-I just want there to be more sometimes.”

 

“More?”

 

“Yeah...things we can’t have because we’re in space and not on Earth. Because my family is thousands of light years away and your mom is….somewhere...probably not near us. Because there isn’t a movie theater we can decided is our favorite, or a beach to spend all day in the sun and you get wicked sunburn bc you won’t listen to me about putting sunscreen on. Because, unlike Hunk, I don’t know how to cook with alien products.”

 

“You’re ranting again,” Keith leaned his head back against the wall and turned his head to face Lance, “I know this...being here in space, with Voltron, away from your family….I know it’s difficult for you. I know I’m sometimes too focused on the war and not focused enough on you, or us, or even just….not being in a war.”

 

“Look who’s ranting now,” Lance smirked

 

“My point is, Lance,  is that I’m not the best at this. I’m doing my best, I really am but I fuck up sometimes and it doesn’t help that you don’t tell me these things until after they blow up in my face”

 

“I’m sorry. But what good is me telling you about these things if nothing can be done about them?”

 

“Trust me, knowing about them does more than you know. Promise you’ll actually talk to me about things from now on?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do my best at least”

 

~~

 

_ Meet me on  _ _ the _ _ observation deck _

 

A note that had been placed on Lances room after his and Keith’s post-dinner training lay on his bed.

 

Lance grinned as he scrambled to finish dressing and head to the observation deck _Keith must be doing something special if he wants to go there_ he though. _WAIT_ He stopped in the middle of the hallway, a few feet before the elevator _Is today important? Did I forget something?_ _No, i couldn’t have I’m great a significant days_

 

“Keith?” Lance called out as he opened the observation door

 

“WAIT, you got here quicker than I thought you would,” Keith ran over and pushed Lance back out, “Gimme one more minute” he apologised, kissing Lance’s cheek as he closed the door 

 

“Uhh...ok?” Lance, confused, stood awkwardly in the hallway

 

“Okay, okay….So before I bring you in, you need to keep in mind this is about half a day of planning on my own and as I said earlier I’m not the best but I try my best, okay?”

 

“I am now slightly concerned of what you’ve done” 

 

“Just….don’t judge me too much,”  `

 

The deck was darker than it normally was, but Keith brought in some bioluminescent bacteria in jars and put them all over the room.  There were several chairs set up at a makeshift table, with rectangles of differing sizes on some, two empty, and stuff cluttered throughout the table

 

“What is this Keith?”

“Well...I can’t meet your family yet, and my Dad is dead, my mother is probably also dead...so this is the closest we’re gonna get for a while,” He explained as he pulled out a chair and motioned for Lance to sit down

 

“Did you get Hunk to make food? Impressive” Lance commented upon seeing the clutter was actually dishes and food

 

“Um...no. I actually cooked it,” Keith’s face went red and a hand automatically went to rub the back of his nec

 

“Woah woah woah…..you can cook?”

 

“Uh, yeah? What did you think I did the desert for a year? Ate raw meat and bugs?” Keith laughed

 

‘I mean...kinda yeah?” Lance shrugged his shoulders and began laughing. His laughter slowly came to a stop as he looked at the other seats. They were occupied by canvas’...or at least as close to canvas as Keith could get in space. 

 

The people painted on them were all similar in a few ways, and even though the pictures looked nothing like the actual people, Lance could tell who some of them were supposed to be, the main difference and features were there with good enough detail. No, they weren’t nearly perfect...and franky they weren’t that close but it was good enough.

 

“Is….is this suppose to be my parents?”  Lance turned to look at Keith, who was already looking at him having noticed Lance notice the paintings. 

 

“Yes?” Keith questioned, still unsure of Lance’s reaction and if he did a good enough job, “I tried my best, I’m not too good at getting people right. You talk about them a lot so I kind of started a mental list and tried to put your descriptions together? I did awful didn’t I? They look nothing like this in real life do they?”

 

“Honestly...they look almost nothing like this, but that’s okay. Mama’s hair is much shorter, and she’s too skinny here..and my Papa is actually a lot darker than I am, and his muscles are not that big. You got the gentle look in her eyes just right, and his beard is almost perfect. I love it Keith, this means so much to me,”

 

“I just want to make the time we’re off Earth as easy for you as I can Lance,” Keith took both of Lance’s hands in his own, “I’ll get you home, it might not be anytime soon, but I’ll get you home and then we can have a real dinner with your parents, and spend days at the beach, and have a favorite movie theater and whatever else you want Lance.”

 

“I’m really excited for when that happens Keith, and with you by my side I know it will.” Lance turned to look at the table again, “so does that mean the other two are your parents?”

 

“Kind of?” Keith leaned to look past Lance, “I think I got my Dad pretty okay, but I was basing it off the memory of a 10 year old...and for my mother I just looked in a mirror and took out my dads features from me….I don’t actually imagine she looks anything like that” Keith laughed

 

“Well even if she does and we find her, I’m sure I’ll love her and I can’t wait to have an awkward dinner with her,” 

 

“Don’t tell Shiro because he will actually kill me, but I snuck some of Coran’s nunvil in here too” Keith pulled a bottle of the Altean drink out from under the table and filled his and Lance’s glasses

 

“Well then,” Lance raised his glass, “To new beginnings and family reunions”


End file.
